Nightmares (Korrasami)
by Maddie24Kennedy
Summary: Asami has nightmares of her father's death, & seeks answers from Kuvira (well she tries) [based on anonymous tumblr prompt]


"Almost finished!" The words echoed around her. The words sounded so calm for something so pressing. As if they had time, though that was the thing they ran short of. Before Asami could speak she watched her father hit a trigger, and everything spiralled into a black abyss.

Falling. That's all she felt, was falling. Everything was engulfed in darkness, and felt empty. All of a sudden a deep laughter thundered through the entire plane of oblivion in which Asami was now stood. "Where's my father?" She shouted into the void, hoping the voice of the laughter would respond.

"Where do you think he is my dear?" Following the echo of the deep voice was the sound of footsteps growing ever closer. She knew that voice, and she knew nothing good ever came with it.

"Kuvira." Asami choked out. Almost instantly the aforementioned woman was face to face with her. "Why are you doing this to me? To the city? Give him back to me!" She spit at the Metalbender.

"Oh darling, even if I could give him back do you, do you think I would? People like your father, they're meant to be purged from this world. Capitalizing on the poor people living in this stolen land. Why, it almost seems as if you're going down the same path." She said, the grin creeping its way across her face. "Need I show you what happen to people like Hiroshi?"

"No, please!" Asami cried out, she knew what was to happen of her now. The sudden firm pressure on her throat was no surprise to her, however it was no less mortifying. She wheezed for air when all of a sudden she felt a cold sharp edge making contact with the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, I swear! Please don't do this to me!"

The sound of her pleas were soon drowned out by the deep laughter that had erupted from Kuvira. She no longer felt the cool blade along her neck, but rather a warm sticky liquid running down her back, followed by an unpleasant gurgling sound. Her vision began to fade and her thoughts ran thin, as her last words were "Please, he's the only family I have left.."

X

Asami jolted upright in her bed, gasping for air. The cold sweat covering her body.

"Asami! Spirits, what happened? Was it another one of those nightmares?" The concern was clear in Korra's voice. The raven haired girl simply nodded in answer to her girlfriend's question. Everything became quiet as Korra whispered "Did it have her in it too..?" Once again Asami nodded. "When we wake up we're going to go pay her a visit. You can't keep living like this. It's been months. Come now dear, let's get some rest before we face her." She said opening her arms, allowing the pale woman to lay directly against her.

X

The two women made their way up the wooden staircase towards the suspended prison in which their target resides. Upon reaching the top of the stairs the woman in the wooden box looked up at her visitors. "Avatar Korra? To what do I owe the pleasure? And.. Asami, if I'm not mistaken? Asami Sato, yes?"

The avatar's eyes darkened in anger, "Kuvira we're here simply to solve a problem. Not for chit chat."

The Metalbender recoiled some, "My sincerest apologies, what's your problem Avatar?"

Asami cleared her throat, directing the prisoner's attention to her. "It's actually my problem. One caused by you." She stepped closer to the wooden box. "You've been plaguing my dreams ever since you attacked republic city. Every night I wake up having experienced a new hell caused by you. You killed my father, and now I don't know what to do about it."

Kuvira stepped closer to the all of the box, gripping onto it and leaning her face into one of the square holes. "Listen here darling, I may have said I was sorry for everything I've done, but killing your father? I'll never be sorry for that. Hiroshi was a capitalist monster, who cared for nobody but himself. I did the world a service killing him, and just so we're clear, I'd do it again. I'd get you too, since you're such a spitting image of him. If I can't kill you in here I'll kill you from the inside out. See you in la la land sweet-"

"ENOUGH." Korra bellowed. "Give me one good reason not to cut those ropes holding up your cage and watch you fall to your death." Clearly getting angrier her eyes began to glow. "You dare speak to Asami like that? You will pay for what you've done to my dear girlfriend. You will suffer."

The nonbender was quick to hold onto the avatar, whispering comforting things to her. Kuvira was now trembling in fear by the time Asami managed to calm Korra down. She looked down at the woman in the cell. "Looks like you're gonna have a few nightmares yourself now." Asami felt much less vulnerable to her as of now, "See you in la la land is right, bitch." She spit, as she turned around hand in hand with Korra. "I don't think she's in any place to push me around in my dreams anymore."


End file.
